A Rose by any Other Name
by Lovetoread1983
Summary: Marluxia sets his eyes on Zexy a sexy librarian. *Contains strong yaoi content*


**So Zexion is one of my favorite KH characters and I think Marluxia is sexy as hell so here they are together in their own little romance that formed in my head : ). So enjoy and please review, it would be much appreciated.**

**Warnings: Strong yoai content**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the KH games or characters**

"**A Rose by any Other Name"**

Marluxia – Zexy One Shot

Zexion finished shelving the last of the books and returned to the office to finish the late fee notices his boss had asked him to do before she'd left for the night. It wasn't his favorite part of the job but he did it. He much preferred being amongst the shelves with the books. He especially loved the older section. There was just something about that old book smell that made him happy and relaxed. He could search those shelves for hours until he found just the right one to read and would then sit in the back corner of the library and read for hours.

The time he spent at the library was why his boss had hired him. When he moved here last year the first thing he looked for was the public library. He nearly fell to his knees when he found this one. He was worried that a small town meant a small library but this one was huge and had one of the largest selections of books he had ever seen, and he had been to a lot of libraries. One of his favorite authors was Shakespeare and not the watered down new English versions. Zexy loved reading the original version the way it was meant to be read, in the beautiful words that gave the stories their character and made them the classics they were.

As Zexy worked through the overdue notices the bell at the counter rang. He got up and walked to the front to help whoever was there. When he got to the doorway he stopped dead in his tracks and moaned. _ I can't believe he's here again. I really wish he would just stop already. _Zexy took in a deep breath and tried to gather up his courage to face the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on, Marluxia. He sighed as he said his name in his mind. _Even his name was beautiful. _Marly was nearly a foot taller than him. He had coral blue eyes, full soft looking lips that curved into the sexiest grin he had ever seen. His hair was his most unique feature though. Being pink certainly made it unique and where most men would look ridiculous with pink hair it looked perfect on Marly. It was full and flipped in all the right places to make it hang perfectly on his shoulders. Then there was his body, dear God that body was all lean muscles and sinew and when he moved it was like watching a graceful dancer with its sexy smooth confident air. The problem with all that beauty was it made Zexy very nervous when he was around him.

"H-Hi Marluxia. Is there something I can do for you." He asked quietly.

Marluxia smiled at the blue haired librarian wondering if he should tell him all the things he would like Zexy to do for him. But he controlled himself. He'd learned a while ago that flirting with the sexy little man got him so flustered he couldn't even talk. It was incredibly appealing to see but made having a coherent conversation with him impossible. So regrettably Marly stopped himself at a sexy smile and answered his question. "I'm looking for a book by Shakespeare."

Zexy's eyes lit up and he stepped forward a few more paces. "Really, which one are you looking for? There are a few of them. I mean he wrote over 37 plays and I say over because there are several works that scholars are now starting to think may be Shakespeare's work that previously were thought to be other's. He also wrote 154 sonnets. Now, if you want a play there are three categories he wrote in; comedies, tragedies and historical to choose from." He finally stopped talking and waited for Marly to answer.

The taller male stood there looking at the little scholar for several long moments before he answered. He was truly shocked at the amount of words that just spilled from Zexy's mouth and immediately knew his latest plan would payoff for him. "I need to do a book report for my English Lit. class, something that you think is a good story that I can follow would be great."

"Are you sure you want Shakespeare then? It's not the easiest read, especially if you're not used to that style of speech."

_Bingo! My opening. _"Shakespeare is required, I don't have a choice." He didn't need to know that _that_ wasn't entirely true. "I thought I'd try it and see how I do. I could always get one of those cliff notes books or check out the new English version." He shrugged.

"No! You can't do that!" Zexy blushed after his outburst. "I mean I suppose you could if you wanted to but it just ruins the magic of the stories if you do that." He smiled sheepishly.

Marly smiled back. It seriously took every ounce of control he had to stop from jumping over the counter and pulling him into his arms. He wanted so bad to feel those amazing lips pressed to his. To feel that small lithe body rubbing against him, to taste his salty skin and feel the warmth of his touch. He wasn't used to being denied but that was exactly what Zexy had done many times now in the past few months and Marly wanted to change that. No needed to change that because he had never been so attracted to any other the way he was attracted to this quiet, intelligent, introvert standing before him. "Why don't you show me what you suggest first and we can take it from there." He suggested.

"Oh, yeah okay follow me."

The little book worm walked out from behind the counter and motioned for Marly to follow. Something he did happily because it meant he could stare at his cute little ass which he did the entire way to the Shakespeare section. He'd known that Zexy had a passion for Shakespeare but didn't realize just how deep that passion went. All of his nervousness, his uncertainty was gone. Sharing his love of Shakespeare made him have the confidence that always seemed to be missing. Suddenly Marly's reasons for his plan didn't matter because seeing the normally quiet, shy Zexy this sure and talkative was worth so much more than trying to get him in bed. _Whoa! _He stopped walking for a second as the thought hit him. Somewhere along the way his feelings had changed from conquering to caring. _How the hell did that happen? When, did that happen?! _

"So I think the best play for you would be Romeo and Juliet because it's a story that most people are familiar with on some level so it makes the story easier to follow even if you don't understand everything you're reading." Zexy smiled over his shoulder at him as he moved the ladder to get to the shelf the book was on.

"Okay I'll take your word for it." He responded as he moved closer to the ladder and Zexy. He looked up to see the blunette looking down at him grinning from ear to ear. The sight took Marly's breath away.

"It's a great story, such a tragic love story but beautiful nonetheless. The depth of their love for each other is just so incredible. One could only dream of having a love like that in real life."

Marly watched as his little scholar turned total romantic before his eyes and in that moment he fell hard for Zexion Slater. He was in trouble now because his lust had turned to something more and now there was a chance he could get hurt if Zexy truly rejected him.

When he looked down at the blue eyed beauty Zexy expected to see a bored or impatient gaze but instead found a new softness in the way he looked at him. He no longer looked like he wanted to devour him but more like he wanted to hold him and protect him. Zexy's heart stuck in his throat and blocked his ability to breathe for a moment. Not knowing what else to do, he quickly turned on the ladder to get the book and lost his footing. When he tried to grab the rung it spun in his hand and he fell.

Marly saw it happen in slow motion and was ready to catch the smaller man as he fell. He caught him in his arms easily and held him in the bridal position. He looked into Zexy's eyes and was lost.

For so many months he'd wanted to have this guy in his arms. Not one of the fantasies that came with that desire involved his need to protect him or love him but somehow in the time he started his pursuit his feelings had shifted. The shift so subtle that Marly didn't know it had until this precise moment with his hands around his neck and their eyes locked Marly did the only thing that felt right. He leaned in and kissed the guy in his arms.

Zexy's head was reeling. He couldn't seem to form a coherent thought with Marly's arms holding him curled tight to his chest, and their eyes locked. All he could think of was that he wanted to stay in his arms forever. Zexy saw Marly look at his mouth a second before he swooped down captured his lips with his own soft, warm, full lips. Zexy stiffened at first but then gave himself over to how wonderful those lips felt pressed to his. He wrapped his arms around Marly's neck and began playing with the soft, pink locks at his nape.

Marly felt Zexy stiffen at first but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around his neck and started running his fingers through his hair. Encouraged by the smaller man's actions Marly deepened the kiss by first changing angles then running his tongue along the seam of Zexy's lips requesting entrance to which Zexy eagerly obliged.

As Marly slipped his warm, wet tongue inside Zexy pushed his own tongue out to greet him. They swirled, circled and rubbed their wet muscles together then explored their moist heat by licking and tasting every reachable surface within. When they finally broke the kiss both were breathless and shaking. Marly slowly let Zexy's legs go and set his feet on the floor but kept his body pressed against him. They said nothing as they stood in the isle panting. Zexy's arms were still around Marly's neck and his head on his chest. Marly's arms were around Zexy's waist.

"Wow, that was incredible," Marly finally said.

Zexy nodded against Marly's chest then looked up at him. "Why did you kiss me?"

He smiled down at his little scholar. "I have wanted to do that for months now."

His eyes wide, "Really, but why? I mean you're so beautiful." Zexy responded.

"You're kidding right?"

Zexy shook his head no.

"You are the sexiest guy I have ever laid eyes on and honestly your quiet intellectual personality really turns me on." He gave a toothy grin at Zexy's blush.

"How can you say that? I'm just me, I'm not sexy. I am quiet and smart but sexy? I don't think so." He argued while still playing with Marly's hair. "Thanks for catching me by the way." He blushed again.

"It was my pleasure." He said with those intense blue eyes sparkling down at Zexy.

Zexy cleared his throat, "Yes well as I was saying Romeo and Juliet would be perfect for your book report." His lips tilted up slightly at the corners. He scooped the book up off the floor and handed it to a grinning Marluxia.

"Then this is the book I will use, thanks for your help. So do you get off of work when the library closes?"

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"I thought I could drive you home."

Zexy blushed, "Oh." He looked down and started picking at his nails. "Well if you really want to then yeah sure I would love for you to give me a ride home." He looked back up at him, his head tilted. "So all this time that you've been flirting with me, you really meant it, you weren't just teasing me?"

"What?! No! I was never teasing you. You caught my eye the first day I walked in here and saw you sitting back in the corner reading so intently. My first thought was of how adorable you were but as I watched you work and move I noticed how sexy you could be too." Before they were completely out of the shelves he stopped walking, reached out and took Zexy's hand in his. "Look I will admit that at one point I didn't have the best of intentions in mind but now, now I can't think of anything that I would love more than to get to know everything about you." He cupped Zexy's cheek in his hand then leaned in and kissed him again.

Zexy grabbed Marly's arms as he kissed him. He was still having trouble believing that Marly was interested in him like this but who was he to argue. Damn he was a really good kisser. He slid his hands down and slipped them around Marly's waist as the kiss became more heated.

"A-hem, um excuse me I hate to interrupt." Vexen said from the edge of the section they were in.

Zexy jumped back away from him as if he'd been shot and turned red instantly with embarrassment. Marly glared at Vexen, "Sure you did. What the hell do you want?"

"Why I just happen to have this book to check out and there doesn't seem to be anyone at the counter." he answered in a sweet innocent tone that came nowhere near matching his personality.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I forgot that Ms. Woods left already." Zexy scurried past Vex to counter. "I can help you with that."

Vex grinned toward the now fuming pink haired beauty and sauntered away to meet Zexy at the counter.

Marly stayed quiet while Vexen checked out his book although it wasn't easy since the little bastard was coming on to Zexy big time. Something he did every time Marly started to like someone and he found out about it. His reason was if he couldn't have Marly then Marly couldn't have anyone else.

They had been lovers for several months but he quickly learned that Vex was overbearing and abusive so he broke up with him. Now whenever he tried to date Vexen was right there to destroy whatever chance Marly had. Vexen was a seasoned flirt and sexy as hell so when he poured it on men fell to their knees. Guys liked the way Marly looked but once they met him some would complain he was too feminine for them and it would be an issue. Then Vex would come along with his dominant tendencies and sweep them off their feet and away from him. It was really getting exhausting but there was no way he would go back to him. No way in hell!

So once again Vex was moving in on someone Marly was interested in but this time was different. It was different because his feelings for Zexy had become deeper than a crush or infatuation. He really wanted to be with Zexy, his heart was telling him there was a good chance that his sexy, sweet librarian was the one he'd been searching for and he'd be damned if he would sit idly by this time and let this prick take Zexy from him. He was just about to tell him so when he finally took the time to notice that Vexen was having absolutely no affect on Zexy.

That wonderfully intelligent guy was seeing right through Vexen's act and was having none of it! So instead of being angry Marly settled in and watched the show.

"I hardly doubt that is appropriate behavior in a library." Zexy said indignantly.

"You have to admit it sounds fun though doesn't it. To fuck in an isle while people are here so you could get caught at any time. That's an exciting image, in fact my cock is hard just thinking about it." Vexen said in his sexiest most seductive voice.

"Look, that kind of talk may work on other guys but I find it utterly offensive. Now if you don't leave I will call security and have you escorted out." Zexy was firm and authoritative in what he said; it kind of turned Marly on to see this side of him.

Vex looked at the smaller guy as if assessing his chances to overpower him. Zexy stood straight up. He even pushed his chest out a little letting Vex know he wasn't going to take any shit. He got the hint and backed off. With a sideways glare at Marly he turned and stormed out. From that day on they became inseparable. Every spare minute either had they spent with the other and for the next few weeks they got to know each other very well.

Zexy began reading to Marly on a regular basis because he loved to read so it was a way they could be together and Zexy could still read. He read Romeo and Juliet first and when he got to the quote, "That by which we call a rose by any other name would smell so sweet." he turned to Marly and told him, "That's what you are to me. You are my rose because you are breathtakingly beautiful but you have a protective layer that makes you strong." he was in Marly's lap which was his favorite place to be when he read to him so he lifted his head and kissed him. He hooked his hand around his neck and played with his hair a habit he had developed from the first kiss. When he broke the kiss he looked into those intense blue eyes with ones of his own and added. "I think I'm falling in love with you Marly."

Marly's eyes filled with tears when he heard those words that he had been so afraid to say. His heart filled up with such joy he thought it would burst from it. "That's good to hear." he kissed him as he took the book out of his hand and set it down on the floor. "Because I know I'm in love with you so that should work out," he kissed his neck as he adjusted their bodies so Zexy was under him on the couch. "Just perfectly with my plans." He ran his hand down Zexy's side, which made the smaller man's breathing speed up, "of loving you for the rest of my life." He kissed down Zexy's chest as he opened each button of his shirt.

Zexy arched a little and moaned, "Marly wh-what are you doing?" he placed his hands lightly on Marly's head not sure if it was to stop him or encourage him on. They had never done anything but kiss and pet a little. He knew he wanted to be with him but he didn't know if he was ready yet. Marly reached his nipple and bit it lightly between his front teeth and that sent Zexy's excitement skyward as he yelled out "Oh god Marly!" and arched his back farther and this time did push the bigger man's head toward him pressing his mouth hard against his nipple letting him know he wanted more.

Marly took the hint and began licking, nipping and suckling at the now hardened nub. At the same time he slide his hand down the lithe body beneath him and slipped his hand inside Zexy's pants sliding it to his ass where he cupped his firm cheek in his hand and pressed their bodies together. Marly rocked his hips at the same time using his thigh to rub and tease Zexy's now very hard sex. He used Zexy's thigh to message his own hardness creating an aching need deep in his center.

"Oh god Marly that feels so good." Zexy panted as he began pulling off Marly's shirt then his own.

Marly chuckled, "I take that as a yes you're ready for this next step? I will stop if you don't think you are." he said while kissing down Zexy's stomach making it completely impossible for Zexy to respond in complete sentences.

"I…I…yes I think I am. Oh god Marly." He breathed out as Marly nibbled on the skin around his navel then dipped the tip of his tongue just inside making Zexy's manhood spring up in response. Zexy grabbed onto Marly's shoulders when he began kissing down the center of him between his navel and groin. Their pants were still on so Marly could only touch him through cloth but it was enough to bring another moan from deep in his throat when he ran his teeth over Zexy's shaft through that cloth.

He kissed his way back up Zexy's delicious body sliding his hands under his shoulders then slipped them down his sides pulling his body to an arch as he sucked at the flesh covering his ribs and then licked his way back down to his waist band. Zexy was completely pliant moaning and whimpering at his every touch. The sounds and the way Zexy's body responded to him made his arousal soar. His cock was so hard it felt as if it would burst through the denim trapping it.

Needing to do something Zexy slowly moved his hands from Marly's shoulders down his back. He was able to reach the curve before Marly started moving lower. Instinctively he dug his nails in and wrapped his legs around the bigger man's waist holding him in place for a moment to allow his hands to run the length of his back leaving light welts in their wake. Marly shuddered and Zexy knew he had just discovered something his new lover liked so he repeated the action and Marly gasped throwing his head up, he caught Zexy's gaze. The look in Marly's eyes made his breath catch. It was pure desire, heat and love swirling in the dark depths. Zexy wondered if his looked the same because seeing Marly's eyes like that did all sorts of wonderful things to his insides.

"God damn that feels so good." Marly breathed out as he lifted up to his knees and unfastened Zexy's pants, hooked his fingers in the band and pulled them off. Zexy lifted his hips to help him and Marly couldn't help but lick Zexy's engorged penis making him cry out grabbing the couch and thrusting his hips up higher and against Marly's tongue. He pulled him inside for a quick stroke with his hot mouth and that brought his first taste of pre cum from his lover. Marly smiled in satisfaction as Zexy let his hips fall and panted waiting for him to remove his own pants.

He watched in utter silence as the beautiful man he had crushed on for months then dated for weeks more was about to take off his pants to reveal his naked body to him. Zexy was finding it hard to breathe, unable to move as he watched the sun kissed skin turn to more pale skin then the curls that his manhood would be nestled in began to show. They were a pale pink as well, he took a moment to process that and decided he'd ask later because what was about to be released had him panting again. With his zipper down he slid his hands around the sides of his waist, hooked his thumbs in and pulled down. What sprung free was large and wide. Dark with arousal his cock jutted forward as it jumped and pulsed with need. Zexy didn't think, he just sat up and took him in his hand stroking first then he leaned forward and drew him into his mouth as far as he could.

Marly fought the urge to throw his head back. He did not want to miss the sight of his amazing Zexy taking him into his mouth for the first time. It was sooo worth the wait. The sight of that alone had him near climax. He moved the thick blue hair out of his way so he could watch himself moving in and out of the mouth he knew so well. He was working him agonizingly slow. He didn't think it was possible to get this hard but apparently he was wrong because right now it felt as if he was going to explode. Zexy licked up his vein along the underside of his shaft as he scraped his teeth over the top. When he reached his head he clamped his lips around it and sucked hard making it feel like Marly was pushing into his ass. "Oh fuck me Zexy! Christ that's… ah god damn!" He bucked his hips not able to stop them. He could feel himself leaking and knew if he didn't stop this torture he would come before he got inside his scholar and that he would not allow so reluctantly he pulled him off.

Zexy whimpered his disappointment, he was really enjoying the taste and feel of Marly and didn't want to stop. He tried to grab him again but Marly moved out of his reach.

"Uh uh, I want inside you. If you keep that up I'll never last." He gently guided him back down then opened his legs and pressed his body between them. He lined their groins up immediately rubbing their arousals together, an action that drew a long deep moan from Zexy.

"Oh god yes Marly, I want that too, please." He arched his back pressing hard against Marly. Both of them began rocking their hips to get closer. To feel the other's sex pressed to their own bringing them both to a fevered pitch. Zexy wrapped his legs around Marly's hips. Marly slipped his hands under Zexy's, both pressed the other as hard to their bodies as they could manage.

Their abdomens were slick with pre cum and their breathing labored. Marly knew it was time to prep his love so he slid his hand down over his cheek sliding his fingers down Zexy's crease bringing a knew louder moan from him as he pushed one of his fingers past Zexy's rim and deep inside his channel.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, Marly ahhh it's, oh god it feels ahh…god go deeper please, go deeper." He pushed his hips down onto Marly's finger then bucked back up against his cock making Marly groan as well. "Please Marly, more, I want more." He gasped the words out as he dug his nails into Marly's ass making him shudder in pleasure.

Zexy wiggled and ground his hips hard against Marly's hardness to the point that he almost came. He pulled off Zexy's hips to preserve his dignity and to allow him room to thrust his fingers into the tight little ass he would soon be thrusting into. Zexy writhed and bucked as Marly added a second finger.

"Yes, yes, Marly I like that, go deeper please oh god it feels so good."

He didn't think his little scholar ever looked more beautiful as he writhed and moaned. His eyes dark with desire, his face flushed with arousal. He his hands held the arm of the couch to give him leverage against Marly's fingers.

His hips were moving all over as he rode the digits inside him. He had never felt anything like this; he was a virgin after all. Marly turned and twisted his fingers then he hooked them making them catch a spot inside him that made his body tremble and his cock jerk and all he knew was he wanted him to do it over and over again. "Marly I want more, please give me more." He begged as he pushed his hips hard against Marly's hand. It was then he noticed the tube his lover's was holding.

"I think you're ready for me my love."

Zexy nodded because words would not form. He was terrified but more than ready for what was about to happen.

Marly pulled his fingers out making Zexy moan and squirm in pleasure and the sight of him squeezing the lube on those same fingers had his penis twitching and leaking. He suddenly couldn't wait to feel this beautiful man's thick heavy manhood deep inside him. He closed his eyes and moaned at the thought. Marly slowly pushed those slicked up fingers back inside him Zexy yelled out and bowed. The lube added a whole new sensation that kicked his need up tenfold. He began thrusting his hips forcing Marly's fingers in and out of him.

It took every ounce of control Marly had to keep from shoving into Zexy but he knew this was his first time and didn't want to hurt him so he would take it slow. Though the way Zexy bucked, squirmed, and moaned made it very difficult to do that. He pulled his fingers out again and placed his head on Zexy's rim. He began rubbing his broad tip over and around the puckered flesh at Zexy's entrance. He was driving his wild little blue boy crazy and loved every minute of it. The sight and sound of Zexy begging had Marly in almost the same state as he pushed his head just inside Zexy's rim. They both yelled out at the pure ecstasy of it.

Zexy's anticipation of feeling Marly in him was high so when he watched him bring his cock to his hole he grabbed himself and began slow strokes. He couldn't see him enter but he felt that wide head touch his rim and couldn't stop the whimper and moan that escaped his lips. He accidentally squeezed his cock from the feel of it which just kicked his arousal higher and when Marly began rubbing him with that head he nearly screamed. The only thing that stopped him was biting his fist. "Marly please, I want to feel you inside me, please."

Marly pushed his head inside and Zexy yelled out. He wasn't sure if it was from the pleasure or the pain but it was the pleasure that one out when Marly pulled out and pushed in again. "Ahhh Marly god, please more! I want more!" he thrust his hips up pushing Marly further inside and yelled out again. His size was stretching him filling him the feel of it was incredible. The combination of extreme pleasure and slight pain brought Zexy's orgasm closer to the surface. His channel ached from being forced to stretch, his rim burned from being torn slightly but above all of that was the incomparable feeling of Marly's wide length slowly moving inside him. When he reached that spot Zexy nearly hit the ceiling. His head rubbing against that spot was so much better than his fingers. Zexy couldn't stop himself from wrapping his legs around Marly's hips and scratching his nails down his back.

"Fuck, Zexy you're so tight. You feel so good." He pushed in a little at a time, trying not to tear him or hurt him too much. He made it to Zexy's prostate and rubbed his head back and forth against his nerve bundle. The action made Zexy go crazy. He threw his legs around Marly thrusting his hips up against him forcing his cock all the way to the hilt and at the same time dug his nails into his back and dragged them down his flesh hard enough that Marly felt his flesh tear in places leaving it stinging.

Between the scratching and the complete impalement what control Marly had was lost. With Zexy writhing and bucking beneath him he braced himself against the back of the couch and the arm above Zexy's head and started thrusting in and out of his tight ass. At every thrust in Zexy yelled out and every withdraw he moaned. Zexy's hands were now dug into Marly's buttocks pushing him deeper each time he pushed inside. The combination of everything his little scholar was doing was hotter than hell and making Marly's orgasm rise quickly.

"I'm gonna come, oh god Marly I'm gonna come."

Zexy grabbed hold even tighter spreading Marly's cheeks, increasing his excitement further. Marly increased his speed. Zexy was open and so aroused that Marly slid in and out with a little more ease. He was still tight and squeezing his cock with each thrust but now Marly could move faster and thrust in harder so he did Zexy began gasping and mewling. He moaned and yelled, trembled and bucked beneath Marly as their pace quickened.

Marly began deep penetrating thrusts and every few entries he would stay deep and thrust three times hard and fast against Zexy's core then he would pullout slow and slam back into Zexy again and on the fourth time doing this Zexy yelled out shooting his seed over his stomach and chest as he writhed and bucked under Marly clawing at his ass.

Once Marly heard Zexy release he allowed himself his own release yelling out Zexy's name he came hard and fast inside Zexy emptying himself in five thrust before collapsing on his blue haired intellect regaining his ability to breathe.

After several minutes Zexy was absently playing with Marluxia's hair. Marluxia looked up at him , "So was it everything you thought it would be?" he kissed his stomach licking Zexy's cum from the surface making Zexy shudder.

"Yes, yes It was and more. I'm so happy that you were my first Marly. It just felt so right." He pulled on his pink locks getting him to slide up his body so their faces were only a breath away from each other. "I love you Marly with all that I am I love you so much. You complete me." His eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

"I love you too Zexy and I too Love you with all that I am and you complete me." He closed the scant distance between them and they kissed. They kissed and kissed for several long minutes as if they were learning each other's mouth's all over again. After they broke the kiss and Zexy caught his breath he looked at Marly once more with a wicked grin, "Can we do that again?"

Marly burst out laughing, "I guess it's true that librarians make the best bed partners." Before kissing him soundly and starting round two.

**So that's it hope you enjoyed it please review if you can. Thanks for reading it ^_^**

**Any and all reads, reviews, faves and/or alerts are much appreciated.**


End file.
